The present invention relates to push-piece control devices for watches provided with a crown for setting the time and, when they include a mechanical power source, for winding the main spring of the barrel. More precisely, the invention concerns watches including a push-piece coaxial with the crown. Such watches are, for example, disclosed and shown in the work entitled “Le Chronographe”, B. Humbert, Scriptar S A, Lausanne 1955. They are usually chronographs or counters.
Within the scope of the present description, the positions of the various components disposed on the periphery of the watch are defined with reference to the position that an hour hand would occupy at a given time.
The fact of placing the push-piece concentrically to the crown, as proposed in Swiss Patent document No. 226715 simplifies the structure of the case and can give the watch a particular look. In most cases the crown is at 3 o'clock. This position is ergonomically favorable for winding and setting the time of the watch. However, applying pressure to a push-piece occupying this position requires unnatural movements. The object of the present invention is to overcome this drawback.
The device of the invention is thus characterized in that it further includes a lever mounted so as to pivot on said case via one of its ends, mobile in a substantially parallel plane to the plane of the watch, including, in its median part, a contact point intended to co-operate with the push-piece and, at its other end, a control portion, of concave shape.